


I love you Lou, never forget that

by inthelightofyourHaLo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelightofyourHaLo/pseuds/inthelightofyourHaLo
Summary: so this happened thanks to my friend that sent me a message with the idea. She's the one you should blame for your tears.highly recommend having a lot of tissues closer and listen to some sad songs and enjoy~





	I love you Lou, never forget that

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened thanks to my friend that sent me a message with the idea. She's the one you should blame for your tears.  
highly recommend having a lot of tissues closer and listen to some sad songs and enjoy~

_ **Friday, 9 am, Harry's house** _

harry woke up feeling something on his stomach, something bad. but he didn't pay attention, he blame his sickness to last nights' meal. tomorrow is his and Louis' fifth anniversary and they're going to meet at the bar they met the first time. since their first year as a couple they made this their thing, they won't be seeing or talking with the other till they meet at 1 o'clock in the same table at the same place. So he went downstairs and started his day with breakfast.

_ **Friday, 9.30 am. Louis's house.** _

Louis was frenetical, this is the fifth year of relationship with harry and what he planned this year will always be the best thing he did since 2014. So he got up and run to the kitchen where his mum made him a cup of tea. They talked about everything he had in mind for the night and then she left to his sister's school.

_ **Friday, 8 pm, Harry's house** _

Harry's friends were there eating pizza and drinking beer while harry couldn't even look at the food because he would throw up. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he was used to do the same thing every year, but today everything feels different. He just let his thoughts away and focused on having fun with the boys.

_ **Saturday, 12.30 am, The Bar** _

Louis is on the line waiting until it's his turn to got into the place. He's very nervous, he wants to be there with Harry and see his face when he proposes. That's something Harry wouldn't imagine will be happening in a few minutes. Louis came back to reality when he saw people running inside and outside the bar, but he freezed when he heard a gun shooting. The first thing he thought was Harry being inside, he needed to get in to find him and keep him safe, but the security wouldn't let him go through them. Even if he threatened them, they pushed him back and then everything went on so fast. He heard sirens and his phone ringing. It was Harry, it was 1 am, he couldn't stop crying since he read it.

_ **Saturday, 12.30 am, The Bar** _

They were having so much fun but Harry could not ignore his sweaty hands and his sick stomach. He couldn't believe it, it was supposed to be fun and alcohol and then finding Louis, flirting and kissing and then give him his present, this year it was little but with a lot of meaning. He looked at his clock, 12.45, fifteen minutes were an eternity, but then he saw people running and a gun and everything were so fast he find himself trying to hide between tables and trying to scape. He thought it was a joke, but then he saw a guy, he wasn't more than twenty years, tall, hazel eyes, dark skin, he was holding his arms tall and crying while a man were pointing at his head with a gun. Tears started falling down his eyes and didn't thought twice when typing that message. It was 1 am when he run in front of the guy and got shot in place of the boy.

_ **Monday, 10 am. Louis and Harry's house** _

Louis couldn't stop reading that message and asking why. Why it was happening to him? Why, if he was a good person, he had a job and a boyfriend and a house and he never did anything bad to anyone. Why his Harry? Why was him so good and why did he chose to do that without telling Louis first? Why didn't he hide until Louis went there to rescue him? Why, of all the days, it had to be on their anniversary? Wasn't it hard enough to Louis that the universe decided that his boyfriend had to be killed the day that must've had been joy and happiness?   
He was crying, then he was mad. Mad at Harry but the most of all with himself. How did he let that happened? Then he was sad and crying and hurt and begging to (if it even exist) god to take him too so he can be with the love of his life forever where they won't be hurt or sad but happy and joyful and in love.  
His mum entered the room half and hour later and hugged him. They needed to go but Louis wasn't ready. He had his speech written but what could he say that would calm the pain him and Anne were living with?

_ **Monday, 11 am. Cemetery** _

'it's hard to be here without you being beside me and telling me that everything will be alright. Because no, Harry, it won't be alright never again. You're not here anymore and what am I supposed to do? WHY DID YOU LEFT ME LIKE THAT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT ABOUT ME? DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT ME AND THE LIFE WE HAD? WHAT ABOUT US? WHAT ABOUT ALL THE PLANS I HAVE WITH YOU? WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THEM? WHY, HARRY. WHY?' He let himself fall in the grass while crying everything out his chest. He was alone now, he won't ever get well again. He wasn't ready to say goodbye and here was him saying goodbye anyways. Will he have to live with this pain forever? Will it ever disappear?  
Anne came after some minutes and hold him tight, shushing him and crying with him too. Louis were being too selfish thinking that he was the one in pain, but Harry's mum were, if not worst than him. They left after some minutes that Anne gave him to recompose.

_ **Tuesday, 11 am. Cemetery. One year later** _

Louis sat in front of Harry's grave and started talking about the weekend, how his friends spent it in their house so he won't feel alone. Louis loves them, he met them a year ago when his mum and Anne told him that they're giving group therapy session for the family members affected by the shooting. At first he was in denial, he used to think that they were trying to wash guiltiness off their bodies, but then he attended one meeting and never left. There he met Zayn, who then told him that he was the one harry saved and that if he could take his place he would do it without thinking. He also became good friend with Niall, he lost his friends that night and Liam, he were there, he saw everything and made it out alive just because the police got into and detained the shooter. They got closer and closer and without even thinking bout it, they helped in each other's life and grieves.  
Suddenly he remembered the letter and started reading it loud.  
"Harry, my love. You went away so fast that I'm still thinking it's just a nightmare and you'll wake me up with your kisses and breakfast in the morning. I know you knew I hate avocados but I'd eat them just to see your smile whenever id tell you that it was the most delicious breakfast I ever had.   
I'm still trying to figure out if pain will ever go away or if I'll just have to learn to live with him. Yes, him. because I'm thinking of him and a person, a friend maybe? I don't know, I'm just trying to think about other things so I don't break in tears while begging you to come back to me, to our life, to our house, to our bed. I fucking miss you a lot Haz, you'll never imagine how hard I cry every night I'm alone in the dark trying to warm up your side of the bed. Why did you leave me so fast? Harry I had planned a future with you in which we were old and our grandchildren will be running through our backyard and our children yelling at them because food's ready.  
You held my hand and promised me you'll be around forever. I believed in everything you said to me, but in a blink of an eye you're gone and I'm alone in our house crying with every memory wishing I could touch you again or calling you names that you hated but you'd laugh at them being stupid, I'd give anything.  
You know when someone says count your blessings now before they're long gone. Yeah well they were right, still you said forever and now I'm here, talking to you without knowing if you listen to me. Though the therapist says it helps me anger and sadness to talk to you like this but, love, let me tell you something. I hate you for doing what you did, it's not hate hate, you know it. I still find it hard to believe that you're gone forever. But love, I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again. Hear me well, I won't forget you babe. I'm still asking what happened to your mum when she appears at our front door crying and finding comfort in someone that could understand her.   
Even though you visit me in my sleep and tell me that you're good Harry, I miss you my love.  
That last kiss, I'll cherish forever until I see you again.  
Happy sixth year anniversary sun. I love you with every piece of me, forever and always."

  
_'Theres someone shooting at everybody_  
_Why do bad people still exist_  
_Ill never get that answer_  
_I love you Lou_  
_Thank you for all this years you made me the happiest_  
_Please dont give up youll be alright _  
_youre my soulmate Lou ive known it since I saw you at this same bar asking for two beers before talking to me_  
_I love you never forget that' _


End file.
